


ART - Mirror, Mirror

by Tarlan



Series: ART - Stargate Bingo [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Art, Community: trope_bingo, Digital Painting, M/M, Magic Mirrors, Trope Bingo Round 2, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney asks Atlantis to show him his true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Written to meet several prompts:  
>  **Ancientctybingo** : Mirror, Mirror  
>  **trope_bingo** : Matchmaker  
> 

Still playing with creating art though I cheated a little on this one and used an drawing I made of John some time back in the mirror.

In this one, Rodney discovers a mirror in a laboratory within Atlantis. After looking through the Ancient Database, he realizes that it loosely translates as a Magic Mirror like the one in the old fairy tale of Snow White, though it is more like an interface with the Atlantis A.I. Returning to the laboratory with a number of scientists, Miko is all excited, believing it might be the origin of the mirror in the story. Radek starts teasing Rodney because he doesn't believe. Scoffing, Rodney turns to the mirror and says, "Mirror, Mirror, on the wall. Show me the one I love most of all, " expecting it to be Jennifer.

Only Rodney is shocked when Atlantis displays an image of John.

**Click on image for larger size**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/398625/398625_original.png)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Magic Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/976632) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan)




End file.
